Un día con Jack
by IAm Hylian Nightray
Summary: Un día normal, como todos, Jack y Alice se reencuentran.. ¿podría haber algo diferente?


Era temprano, fuera el sol quemaba y los pájaros cantaban. Era un hermoso día para jugar con aquel chico, tan enérgico y amable, de cabellos largos y rubios, y dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Jack.

Él era un muchacho de la familia Vessalius, hijo de una dama y un duque de esa familia. Él era un gran amigo de Glen, así que venía todos los días. Por supuesto, que jugaba conmigo. Era muy dulce y divertido, y decía que yo le recordaba a alguien.

-Señorita Alice…. Jack Vessalius está aquí.- dijo una de las mujeres que servían a la familia, Los Baskervilles. Yo estaba jugando con mis muñecas mientras ella llegó.

En respuesta, sonreí, y corrí escaleras abajo.

Ahí estaba él, como siempre, vistiendo ese largo saco verde, que combinaba con sus ojos. Llevaba una larga trenza, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me sonrió.

-¡Jack!- grite y me abalancé hacía a él para abrazarlo. Fui detenida, por él chico que le acompañaba. Ese de cabello negro y reluciente, Glen.

-No, no, no chiquilla. No te tiras sobre la gente.- dijo sosteniéndome la cabeza con la mano.

Carraspeé.

-Hm, lo siento, Glen.- respondí mirando al suelo. Sentí una cálida mano, muy diferente, que me acarició la cabeza, haciendo que mis cabellos se movieran que aquí para allá.

-Vaya, ¿hoy no te has preocupado en peinarte, cariño?- dijo Jack, con su dulce voz.

No sé por qué, pero siempre usaba esos gestos conmigo: "Cariño" "Pequeña" "Corazón"…

-Es que estaba esperando a que llegaras, y me peinaras tú.- respondí cerrando mi ojo derecho, sonriendo levemente.

-Claro pequeña, solo aguárdame en el patio ¿sí?- dijo Jack mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Asentí, y corrí hacía atrás. Al parecer, tenía un asunto que atender con Glen.

Mientras tanto, comencé a jugar con una flor que crecía en la entrada de mi torre. Era blanca y pequeña, había muchas. La Señora que me cuida, no me permitía cortar esas flores, decía que arruinaba el aspecto de mi torre, pero en realidad no me importaba.

Comencé a jugar con sus pétalos, sin arrancarlos. La pequeña flor olía muy bien.

De repente, la Señora bajaba de mi torre, y me vio jugar con la flor.

-¡Señorita Alice!¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no debe arrancar flores del jard..?-

-Descuide, Señorita Phillips, yo me encargo de eso.- interrumpió una dulce y pacífica voz, que al instante, hizo notar los nervios de la Señora. Él la había tomado de los hombros, y comenzó a caminar con ella, lejos.

A medida que se alejaban, las palabras de Jack se distorsionaban.

Solo observé, hasta que Jack volvió a donde yo.

-Bueno, bueno, corazón. ¡Parece que te he salvado de los regaños de esa mujer!- dijo alzando sus brazos, riendo.

En respuesta, reí entre dientes.

-Bien, ¿traes un cepillo? Te peinare.- sugirió, mientras señalaba a mi torre.

Corrí hacía la misma, y Jack me detuvo. Dijo que era peligroso correr por las escaleras. Él me acompaño.

-¿Sabes? Mejor quedémonos aquí. Puedo peinarte en el balcón.-dijo Jack mientras sacaba una de mis cómodas sillas rojas afuera. Tenía mi cepillo de cabello en manos. –Siéntate, pequeña.- agregó sonriente.

Alegre, asentí, y me senté en la silla. El lugar en el que la había acomodado, daba en perfecta vista al hermoso jardín.

Jack comenzó a pasar el cepillo por mi cabeza, realmente era suave, no me tiraba, como lo hacía con la señora.

Mientras me peinaba, el comenzó a tararear esa canción de nuevo. Es bonita, y la manera en la que la canta también. Pero, nunca supe de qué melodía se trataba.

-¿Hum, Jack?- pregunté, interrumpiendo el silencio y la paz del momento.

-¿Sí, cariño?- respondió él.

-¿Qué es esa canción que cantas? Siempre te la oigo tararear, pero no se dé cual se trata.- comenté.

Él guardo silencio por un momento, y rio, entre dientes.

-Es… una canción que alguien me enseño hace ya un par de años… Esa persona la cantaba tanto, que logre aprenderla…- respondió. -¿Te gusta?.-

-Sí, además, tu voz es muy bonita.- dije sonriente.

-¡Wow!¡Gracias corazón! La tuya también lo es.- dijo mientras tomaba un gran mechón de pelo, y comenzó a trenzarlo. Hizo lo mismo con otro, al otro extremo de mi cabeza.

Al terminar, me miré al espejo.

-¡Wow!¡Gracias Jack!¡Me peinaste muy lindo!- exclamé mientras jugaba con mi cabello y me movía para que mi vestido danzara al compás.

-De nada cariño…. Te quedan lindas las trenzas…..- respondió él. Estaba sonriendo, pero no se veía feliz. Se veía…. Nostálgico. -¿Vamos a jugar?- preguntó.

Asentí y baje con él.

Ya abajo, primero jugamos a las escondidas. Realmente yo era buena para esconderme, y Jack tardaba en encontrarme.

Después, nos turnábamos. Él se escondía y yo le buscaba. Jack creía que sí él se escondía bien, yo tardaría, así que se ocultaba en lugares fáciles.

Ay Jack, eres tan divertido… Ni que fuera tan tonta. Je-jeh.

-Au, cariño ¿podemos descansar? Tengo sed….- interrumpió Jack nuestro juego.

-Claro, le diré a la Señora que traiga algo de limonada ¿te parece?- dije mientras giraba y me distraía con una mariposa blanca muy bonita que volaba por ahí.

-Descuida, yo le diré.- respondió sonriente mientras buscaba a la Señora Phillips con la mirada.

Luego de un rato, Jack llegó con una jarra con limonada y galletas.

-¡Yaay!¡De mis favoritas!¡Gracias!- exclamé tomando una de las galletas y llevándomela a la boca. Eran esas de chispas de chocolate.

-¡Jaja, Alice!¡Eres muy glotona!- dijo Jack sonriente, tomando un sorbo de su limonada, saboreando sus labios.

Yo solo lo observe, durante un rato, y le miré, hasta que él también lo hizo, y me puse roja. La manera en la que te mira…. Tan adentro del alma…

-¿Qué pasa, corazón?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-N..nada… - tartamudeé. Realmente, no me pasaba nada.

Él no respondió, pero me miró fijo, sin despegar ojo, y le pegó otro sorbo a su limonada.

Me sentí incomoda.

Durante un rato guardamos silencio, hasta que el carraspeo y dijo: 

-Hm, bien. Ahora, cariño ¿qué quieres hacer?- preguntó, estirándome su mano, así como cuando alguien te invita a bailar.

Eso me dio una idea.

-Mmmmm… bailar.- dije, con el entrecejo fruncido, intentado forzar una cara seria.

-¿Bailar?¿Y qué quieres bailar pequeña?- preguntó sonriente.

Guarde silencio por un segundo, pensativa. Miré a Jack, y sonreí, sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo, comencé a correr hacía la torre.

-¡Alice!¡Espera!¡No corras!- gritó, detrás de mí, divertido.

Solamente respondí riendo y corrí hasta mi habitación. Ya en ella, me detuve.

-A-alice…- dijo Jack agitado, posado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien, quiero bailar.- dije de brazos cruzados, observándolo, y me quedé así durante un rato.

Finalmente, me dirigí a mi guardarropa, a cambiarme de ropa.

-Vete, Jack.- dije cubriendo con mi cuerpo el vestido que había elegido, sería una sorpresa.

-¿Hum?- preguntó, confundido. Al parecer se había perdido. Que tierno.

-Me voy a vestir.- respondí.

El en respuesta, solo me sonrió, se puso derecho y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, y me quedé a la mitad. Con tal, solo era una niña.

Vaya…. Que niña, tan persistente…

Realmente

Se parece a

Ella.

-¡Jaaaaaaaaaaack!- escuché su voz desde arriba. -¡Ya puedes subiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!- agregó.

Sonreí y subí.

-¿Te gusta, Jack?- preguntó mientras giraba, sosteniendo su vestido, haciéndolo danzar al compás.

….. …

Dios, ahora… sí… se veía idéntica… su vestido y la forma de moverse… Su cabello y sus ojos….. su voz…. Su forma de ser…..

Es ella.

Es Lacie.

-¿Mm?¿Jack?- preguntó.

Diablos, las palabras no me salían de la boca, era como sí pudiera verla de nuevo… Y no en un sueño.

-Oh, hum, lo siento.- dije, al fin.

-Jeje, bueno…..- se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Déjame poner la música, ¿sí?- dije mientras tomaba mi reloj de bolsillo, y lo abrí.

La música, comenzó a sonar.

Hizo un gesto de saludo, de invitación.

Hice lo mismo, en respuesta, y tomé su mano.

Ambos comenzamos a bailar, al ritmo de la música, ella siguiendo mis pasos. Al parecer, el ritmo de la música era diferente para ella.

-¿Es esa la canción que siempre cantas?- preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, es esa..- respondí sonriente.

Ella guardo silencio, y continuamos bailando.

Sin duda, esto me traía recuerdos…

Aquella vez…

Ella y yo, bailando juntos…

Recuerdo que lucía tan hermosa…

Con su cabello suelto y un vestido celeste….

Nunca lo olvidaré….

-¿Jack?- me interrumpió.

-¿Sí, Lacie?- dije.

…..

-¡Perdona!¡Alice!- me corregí dándome cuenta que estaba en la realidad.

-Jeje, claro, Jack.- me dijo deteniéndose, y riendo.

Me sentí nervioso, y tonto.

-¿Quién es Lacie?- preguntó.

… -¿Lacie?-dije.- Bueno…. Ella… ella era… una buena amiga….- respondí. Diablos, que me sentía nostálgico.

Alice no contestó, y se dirigió a su cama. Tomó uno de sus peluches, ese conejo de ojos negros y lazo celeste. Lo abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Notoriamente, le pasaba algo.

Ella no contesto, y comenzó a reír. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué t-te ríes?- pregunte, algo confuso.

-Ay, discúlpame, es que… te pusiste rojo, jijiji- dijo entre risitas.

No había notado que haber nombrado a Lacie sin querer me hizo sentir humillado.

-Cuando te pones rojo tus ojos se resaltan…- dijo balbuceando apretando mucho a su muñeco, podía notarse un leve rubor en sus mejillaaaaaaaas~~

-Tú también te pusiste roja…- dije riendo, y este comentario logró que su rubor aumentara más.-Jajajajajaja, ay pequeña~- reí, y reí más. Me sentí como un idiota, creo que me había causado demasiada gracia.

Y lo mejor fue, que mi risa se le contagio a la pequeña Alice.

Así que ambos, estábamos riendo, sin parar, como idiotas.

-¡Señorita Alice!¡Señorita Alice!- la Señorita Phillips había irrumpido nuestro momento, haciendo que ambos paráramos. -¡Lo siento Sr Vessalius, pero la Señorita Alice tiene que irse!- dijo nerviosa, sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿Quéeeeee?¿¡Por qué?!- exclamó la pequeña, aferrándose a su muñeco.

-¡Señorita!¡No me diga que ha olvidado la fiesta!- dijo la mujer asombrada.

-¡No, claro que no!¡Pero pensé que podría quedarme un rato más con Jack!- respondió Alice haciendo puchero. Aw, que tierna.

-Oh, no importa, Alice, puedo venir a jugar otro día..- interrumpí, posando mi mano derecha en mi cabeza.

-Pe-pero ni siquiera te has quedado hasta la tarde…- dijo la pequeña mirándome mal. –Uh, lo siento.- agregó al darse cuenta de cómo me miró, y se puso roja.

-No pasa nada, mi niña…. Ven y dame un abrazo, que me iré.- dije abriendo mis brazos y agachándome, siempre sonriente.

La pequeña sonrió, dejó su muñeco, y corrió hacía a mí, dándome un gran y cálido abrazo.

-Bueno, adiós Jack…- dijo la pequeñita.

La señora Phillips le lanzó una mala mirada.

-Gracias por venir, Jack…- agregó, mirando a la Señora de mala gana. –Te quiero…- me susurró al oído.

Al separarse de mí, la vi TAN roja como un tomate. ¡Ay, que dulce!

Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Acaricie su cabeza, y me despedí. También le deje mis saludos a Glen y me retire.

Me retire, sin saber que aquel día…..

Fue el último en el que pude verla..


End file.
